finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ending theme
"Ending Theme" is a recurring name of a track in the Final Fantasy series, and is commonly used to refer to the music that plays in the game's ending and/or during the game's ending credits. The theme "Final Fantasy" used to be incorporated into the ending credits music up until Final Fantasy X. Appearances ''Final Fantasy "Ending Theme" plays in the game's ending. Final Fantasy II "Finale" is the ending theme of Final Fantasy II, playing during the game's ending sequences and the credit roll. ''Final Fantasy III The ending theme of ''Final Fantasy III is "The Everlasting World" . In the DS version's soundtrack, the ending theme is split in three parts: "Ending Theme -1-", "Ending Theme -2-", and "Ending Theme -3-". ''Final Fantasy IV The ending theme of ''Final Fantasy IV is "Epilogue" . In the DS version's soundtrack, the ending theme is split in three parts, called "Ending Theme 1", "Ending Theme 2", and "Ending Theme 3". ''Final Fantasy V The theme "Dear Friends" plays during the ending sequence in ''Final Fantasy V. Various arranged versions of the track exist and it has been performed live in Final Fantasy concerts. The track "Ending Theme" plays during the game's ending credits. This track is also known by the name "The New Origin". ''Final Fantasy VI The ending theme to ''Final Fantasy VI is called "Balance Is Restored" on the original soundtrack and "Ending Theme" in the North American release of the soundtrack. The ending theme's length varies depending on who the player has recruited into the final party, as all current party members have a section in the ending, during which their character theme plays. This makes the ending theme of Final Fantasy VI the longest in the series, at 21:35 minutes. ''Final Fantasy VII The track that plays at the ending sequences of ''Final Fantasy VII is called "The Planet's Crisis" . The track "Staff Roll" plays in the credits. "Staff Roll" uses motifs from the rest of the soundtrack, such as "Opening - Bombing Mission" and "Main Theme of Final Fantasy VII". ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children The song "Cloud Smiles" plays at the ending of the film, plus the movie has a few themes for the ending credits. The first ending credits song is called the "End Credits" and it uses motifs from the movie and the original soundtrack of ''Final Fantasy VII, such as the "Main Theme of Final Fantasy VII", "Aerith's Theme", and the "Final Fantasy" theme. The song that plays during the second ending credits of Advent Children is "Calling." "Calling" is replaced by "Safe and Sound" in the Japanese version of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, but the international releases of the movie retain "Calling" as the ending music. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- "Why" is the theme song for ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', performed by J-Pop star Ayaka, featured during the game's ending FMV and continues into the ending credits. "Fulfilled Desire" plays during the ending credits after "Why", and compiles many motifs from the soundtracks of ''Crisis Core and motifs of themes from the original Final Fantasy VII, such as "Those Who Fight" and the "Main Theme." ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- The song that plays during the ending sequence is called "Chaotic End." The song that plays at the end credits of ''Dirge of Cerberus is "REDEMPTION" by Gackt. The theme that plays during the scene after the credits is called "Hope of the Future." ''Final Fantasy VIII The game's ending theme begins with a mysterious opening that leads into a different arrangement of "Eyes On Me," then plays the "Final Fantasy" theme, the central melody of "Liberi Fatali," and finally the "Prelude," played in a minor key, as opposed to its characteristic major key. This song is included (unchanged) on ''FITHOS LUSEC WECOS VINOSEC: Final Fantasy VIII album, and as a different arrangement for Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VIII.http://www.nobuouematsu.com/digi.html. It is also a part of an 8-bit arrangement album Final Fantasy VIII Chips. ''Final Fantasy IX The game's ending sequences are long and numerous tracks that play during it. "Melodies of Life ~ Final Fantasy" is the theme that plays during the ending credits, starting with the "Melodies of Life" theme sung by Emiko Shiratori, and ending with the "Final Fantasy" theme. In the Japanese version "Melodies of Life" is sung in Japanese, but the song is sung in English in the game's international versions. Final Fantasy X The theme that plays at the game's ending sequence where Tidus departs is called "Ending Theme." The song contains motifs from the recurring themes of ''Final Fantasy X soundtrack, "Hymn of the Fayth" and "To Zanarkand." "Never Forget Them" is an audio clip of the last line in the game, spoken by Yuna in her speech at Luca. An orchestrated version of the game's vocal theme, "Suteki da ne (Orchestra Version)" plays during the ending credits. ''Final Fantasy X-2 The song that plays at the game's ending sequence is called "Ending ~Until the Day We Meet Again~" . An orchestrated version of "1000 Words" plays during the ending credits. Final Fantasy XI ''Final Fantasy XI has several different Ending Themes depending on the storyline. The Rise of the Zilart expansion pack has its own ending theme, entitled "Ending Theme," Chains of Promathia has "Distant Worlds" for the ending cinematic, Treasures of Aht Urhgan uses the song "An Invisible Crown" for its ending theme, while Wings of the Goddess uses a currently unnamed song. A Crystalline Prophecy and the Abyssea trilogy both use this game's version of the Final Fantasy theme. ''Final Fantasy XII "Ending Movie" plays during the cinematic ending scene. "Kiss Me Good-Bye" plays during the epilogue after the ending scene. It is sung by Angela Aki and is the only track composed by Nobuo Uematsu for the soundtrack. Symphonic Poem "Hope", composed by Taro Hakase, plays during the ending credits. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings ''Revenant Wings mostly uses the same soundtrack as Final Fantasy XII. The "Final Fantasy" theme plays at the game's ending when Penelo makes the final entry to the logbook. A unique theme that is not from Final Fantasy XII plays during the ending FMV and the ending credits, but as Revenant Wings never had a soundtrack released, these tracks do not have official names. The credits music combines many motifs from the Final Fantasy XII: Original Soundtrack. ''Final Fantasy XIII "Determination" plays during the game's ending cinematics. "Kimi ga Iru Kara (Long Version)" plays at the ending in the Japanese version, and "My Hands" in the international versions of ''Final Fantasy XIII. "Ending Credits" play during the credits. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 "Closing Credits" is the ending theme for ''Final Fantasy XIII-2. It is a compilation of various themes: "Caius's Theme," "Paradox," "Noel's Theme," "Future/Serah's Theme," and "Yeul's Theme." It is composed by Masashi Hamauzu and Naoshi Mizuta. "New World" plays during the ending cinematic of the Japanese Xbox 360 and Western releases of the game. It is performed by Charice Pempengco. "Yakusoku no Basho," the Japanese version of "New World," is used in the Japanese PS3 release of the game. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII "Credits ~Light Eternal~" is the ending theme for ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. It is a compilation of various themes: "FINAL FANTASY XIII -Miracles-" (0:00-1:24), "Memories of Happier Days" (1:25-2:17), "Snow's Theme ~Final Words~" (2:18-3:35), "The Ark" (3:36-4:58), "Caius's Theme" (4:59-6:14), "Lightning's Theme" (6:49-8:33), and "Blinded By Light" (8:34-9:59). ''Final Fantasy Type-0 "Type Zero" is the ending theme for ''Final Fantasy Type-0 and plays during the second half of the credits roll. It is a medley of various themes: "Wings of Fire", "Untainted Heart", "Tempus Finis", "Rem Tokimiya", "Machina Kunagiri", "Show of Power", "We Have Arrived", and the "Prelude". "Zero" plays during the first half of the credits roll and concludes the ending cinematic. "Utakata" plays during the bonus cinematic and subsequent credits roll for Final Fantasy Type-0 HD. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy "DISSIDIA -ending-" from ''DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY plays at the end of Dissidia Final Fantasy. It incorporates the ending themes of the games from the original Final Fantasy to Final Fantasy X. *"Ending Theme" – Final Fantasy, played during the epilogue after defeating Chaos. *"Finale" – Final Fantasy II. *"The Everlasting World" – Final Fantasy III. *"Epilogue" – Final Fantasy IV. *"A New Origin" – Final Fantasy V, specifically the "Spreading Grand Wings" segment. *"Balance is Restored" – Final Fantasy VI, specifically the "Cyan's Theme" segment. *"Staff Roll" – Final Fantasy VII, specifically the "Main Theme of Final Fantasy VII" segment. *"Ending Theme" – Final Fantasy VIII, specifically the "Eyes on Me" segment. *"Melodies of Life" – Final Fantasy IX. *"Ending Theme" – Final Fantasy X, specifically the "To Zanarkand" segment. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The ending theme of ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy is "DISSIDIA 012duodecim-ending-." It again incorporates sections of the series' ending themes, with some changes. *''Final Fantasy III's'' ending theme plays a segment of "Eternal Wind." *''Final Fantasy IV's'' ending theme plays a segment of "Red Wings." *''Final Fantasy VI's'' ending theme "Balance is Restored" plays a segment of "Terra's Theme." *''Final Fantasy X's'' ending theme plays more of "To Zanarkand." *''Final Fantasy XI's'' "Distant Worlds" is added. *''Final Fantasy XII's'' ending theme "Main Theme/Battle of Freedom" is added. *''Final Fantasy XIII's'' main theme "The Promise" is added. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions'' The theme that plays during the ending sequence is called "Epilogue". The theme that plays at during the end credits is "The World's Future" . In the original mobile phone release, the track was originally an instrumental theme. In the iOS and Android remake of the game, the track was given lyrics and is performed by riya and renamed as using katakana instead. This version was officially translated as "A Wandering Journey" in the English release. References Category:Musical themes